Generally, since a female terminal and a male terminal used in a connector are different in shape from each other, they are produced by punching out from different shape of blanks and bending work of the blanks by pressing.
An example of a case for producing the female terminal is described in Patent Literature 1. FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 show the example described in Patent Literature 1, for example. FIG. 6 shows a blank for the female terminal punched out from a material 210. FIG. 7 shows a state where the female terminal is formed by folding the blank.
As shown in FIG. 7, the female terminal 230 includes a square tubular box portion 231 in which a spring piece (not shown in figures) is mounted in the front side, and includes a conductor crimping portion 238 and a sheath crimping portion 239 as wire crimping portions in the rear side. The female terminal 230 is formed by bending work of a blank 220 which is punched out into a shape as shown in FIG. 6.
As shown in FIG. 6, in the blank 220, a front projection 222 for constituting the spring piece is projected on a front end of the strip-like base plate 221, rectangular plate portions 223 for constituting the box portion 231 including the base plate 221 as a bottom plate is extended from right and left sides of the base plate 221, and right and left projections 228, 229 for constituting the conductor crimping portion 238 and the sheath crimping portion 239 as the wire crimping portions are projected on right and left sides of the rear of the base plate 221, respectively. Production is made in chains by connecting the rear ends of the blanks 220 to a carrier 221.
Then, the front projection 222 of the blank 220 is folded backward to form the spring piece. The box portion 231 is formed by bending the rectangular plate portions 223 while regarding the base plate 221 as the bottom plate of the box portion 231 so as to contain the spring piece inside the box portion 231. Further, each of the right and left projections 228, 229 is bent upward in U-shape cross-section to form the conductor crimping portion 238 and the sheath crimping portion 239. As a result, the female terminal 230 is produced.
In this way, the female terminal is produced by punching a dedicated blank and bending press of the blank by pressing.
The male terminal is also produced in the same way as in the example described in Patent Literature 1, for example, and the male terminal is produced by punching a dedicated blank and bending press of the blank by pressing.